


“La historia de tus memorias”

by Pecesita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Paternidad-Rejuvenecimiento-Intrega-Romance-Recuerdos-Enredor-Trios-locura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pecesita/pseuds/Pecesita
Summary: Peter Hale necesita buscar la verdad sobre la paternidad de Malia.Chris Argent necesita controlar sus hormonas adolescentes y ayudar a Peter a recordarlo.Scott espera que su madre no cometa el error de volver a los brazos de su padre.Stiles necesita ubicar a Derekatrevidohale antes de que terminen en problemas.Isaac siente que perdió el lazo paternal que sentía por Chris desde que Allison les dejo. ¿Buscara consuelo en quien menos se lo espera?Malia necesita saber si existe la posibilidad de que tenga un hermano o hermana desmemoriado por Beacon Hill.Para ello tiene que sacarle información a su padre biológico quien no tiene idea de nada. Todo esta en; "La historia de tus memorias"
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Isaac Lahey
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Él no era esa alma despiadada.

Él no era ese asesino inescrupuloso.

Él no era tampoco lo que su sobrino imaginaba que era mucho antes del incidente con Paige. 

Él no era lo que todos ven en él desde el fatídico incendio.

Él ni siquiera sabe lo que era antes. 

Recuerda partes de su vida que cuentan más sobre los demás que dé el mismo. Sabe que su hermana tuvo mucho que ver en ello, pero no puede culparla por que imagina que tenía una muy buena razón para borrar parte de su esencia aunque pareciera que dejo una manzana podrida más que una pulida.

Lo único que se le permitió por azares de la vida fue conservar de un pasado borroso, a su hija. Malia Tate Desde entonces había una necesidad por buscar una pisca del Peter Hale adolescente. 

Pero cada que busca respuestas. Se topa con la familia Argent entrelazada en sus memorias como un rompecabezas muy dañado.   
Para colmo de males.

Nada en Beacon Hill funciona esa noche. 

Su auto último modelo fue destrozado por una quimera y en este momento su corazón está pasando por lo mismo. Se exalta, aprieta sus dientes y en un suspiro se calma. ¡Que el infierno me lleve! Por culpa del histérico de Derek está ubicado en el lugar equivocado, de pie mirando a su radiante ex-cita que irónicamente está teniendo una cita con nada más y nada menos qué Chris Argent. 

Alguien que últimamente viene mucho a sus memorias. Como si Malia hubiera abierto una caja de pandora con terribles emociones que le atacan sin piedad.


	2. No te preocupes por mí.

No te preocupes por mí.

Realmente quiere reírse tan alto que lo escuchen, realmente quiere entrar en la escena y darle pasó a la incomodidad con una de sus frases hirientes. Pero hacer algo como eso, significaría que quiere separar a esos patéticos amantes.

_Peter espera con mucha paciencia, mucha. Porque sabe que es muy importante que hable con ese estúpido cazador._

_Pero ella se sostiene de la chaqueta de Chris juguetonamente._

_¡Enserio! Ahg!_

Sí ella fuera más despierta en cuestiones románticas seguramente se daría cuenta que Peter aplico todas esas tácticas seductoras que seguramente Chris utilizo antes de llegar a besarla. Melissa ignora que está repitiendo la misma escena pero con distinto protagonista.

“No me importa esa mujer”. ´Piensa entre las sombras sintiendo cada letra de aquellas palabras punzándole el pecho. Se gira hacia la oscuridad, mira hacia la nada misma y sucumbe a las profundidades del bosque. Peter no miente. No. no, lo hace y eso le molesta y le hiere más. Realmente le enferma darse cuenta que tiene ciertos sentimientos guardados que desconoce.

Lo que le afecta, no es el recuerdo de una cita falsa o completamente fallida con la madre de Scott McCall. _Aunque jamás admitirá que sintió cierta atracción_. Quien, realmente gira su mundo en esta noche es ese viudo o guerrero solitario; Chris Argent. 

En ese momento Peter se arrepiente de discutir la falta de confianza hacia su persona con la manada, para terminar siendo el enviado a la siguiente encomienda.

“¡¿Por qué diablos acepte venir?! Acaso soy el chofer de las estrellas? ”

Los entretenidos amantes se estaban besando frente al capot del auto. Era un beso intenso y aferrado como el de dos adolescentes enamorados.

_¡Que inoportuno! ¡Que desagradable! ¡Que enfermizo!_

_En otras circunstancias seguramente le divertiría. Pero por algún motivo con solo mirar a Chris. Diablos. Su imagen disparaba en muchas fibras de su ser. El no recordad con claridad lo hacía sentir mucho más confundido._

Desearía poder quitarse a ese hombre de la cabeza como sí su existencia fueran una plaga de pulgas por exterminar. **¡Diablos!.** Realmente quiere golpear cosas en este momento.

Peter camina dirigiéndose hacia un lugar que imagina fue especial. Porque aquel punto cercano a la residencia Argent suele llamarlo como un imán. Es aquella la roca, que ya no está físicamente pero él puede ver involucrada en sus recuerdos, la ubicación de los arboles le afirman que ese era su escondite hace algunos años, y casi todo vuelve a él, que a pesar de tener un abismo blanco en su memoria no olvida ese primer encuentro, el estar tan nervioso de acercarse al muchacho castaño casi rubio apoyado en una roca. Aquello fue por accidente. Peter había tenido una discusión con su hermana sobre “tener que dejar salir sus emociones y no portarse como un idiota con su cuñado” Peter sabe que en su adolescencia solía odiar abrirse a los demás y que en ese recuerdo también sabe que no le simpatizaba para nada el buenardo humano que salía con su hermana, por eso puede verse aquel día huir hacia la soledad del bosque.

Chris había sentido un entumecimiento en sus piernas cuando hacia su rutina matutina de running y temiendo provocarse un esguince en el tobillo, decidió descansar sobre una roca.

_Esa roca._

Se ejercitaba seguido debido a que entrenaba para Lacross en su universidad y no podía descuidarse en vacaciones “Un capitán tenía que estar siempre en forma” decía, cuando le pedían que no se excediera con el ejercicio, pero en realidad era una obligación debido a su entrenamiento para cazador del que nadie debía saber salvo su familia.

Chris aparenta ser unos diez años mayor que Peter pero esto no impide que se reconozcan. Casi todos en Beacon conocían a Chris, el chico era bastante agradable en todos los aspectos y el mundo de Beacon lo sabía, pero para Peter era una fachada que este muchacho fuera tan popular y amable con todo el mundo, “Los Hale saben muy bien la verdad detrás de esa careta de ángel en los Argent” se decía cada vez que se topaba con un Argent. Pero no se atrevía a nada más.

La presencia de Chris era tan impresionante. Su físico estaba muy bien, y ni siquiera una mordedura podría mejorar tan buen estado. Tenía ese aire de popular pero sin la actitud mal intencionada aunque si un tanto engreída y eso lo hacía más peligroso. Diablos que esa sonrisa ganadora era como un imán, Pero Peter sentía que podía resistirse.

Tenía que hacerlo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Chris que al parecer intentaba relajarse con estiramientos, le preguntara algo, **-** **¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No piensas ayudar a un herido?**

Peter Intento con todo su orgullo no verse sorprendido por ser atrapado vigilando al intruso en su bosque.

 **\- ¿Te hirieron?** **-** Y luego farfullo en voz baja, **- _que estúpido_** , y pensó “No huele a sangre”.

**\- Si. Quizás, sí sea algo estúpido pero no deberías decírselo a la gente en la cara. Sabes, algunos tenemos buen oído.**

**\- Touché.**

**\- creo que torcí el tobillo-** Mintió Argent midiendo a su acompañante sabiendo que no debía fiarse de nadie por más que sonara con una voz tan inocente. Ni siquiera busco la cara de Peter para no alertarlo. Simplemente hablaba precavidamente mientras Peter salía de entre los árboles como un pequeño animal desconfiando de un cazador. Para cuando Peter estuvo frente a él, caminando con completa tranquilidad. Chris fue el sorprendido, **\- Mira nada más. Pero si eres un niño. Uno muy valiente para estar solo en el bosque- .** Chris lo sabía, sabía perfectamente a quienes partencia Peter. La manada Hale.

 **\- No soy un niño.-** Respondió ofendido. **\- Voy a la secundaria-** mintió porque él tomaba clases privadas con su hermana y sin ningún nivel preciso, pero pronto entraría a Beacon cuando su apariencia no le hiciera sentir un chico del kínder. Realmente le acomplejaba no crecer como los demás en la manada.

**\- Bien. Voy a la universidad. Tengo 24 por lo que para mí eres un niño.**

Chris se rio cuando Peter se giró después de una larga competencia de miradas frías y empezó a caminar lejos de él diciendo **-** **suerte con tu tobillo.**

 **\- Oye, no te ofendas. ¡Perdón!-** grito. Notando que el muchacho ya desaparecía de su visión. **\- OK. No te preocupes por mí.- “creo que me excedí”** farfullo a sabiendas que el chico, lo escucharía. Peter no puede olvidar esa sonrisa manipuladora por más que con cada paso se alejaba del joven arrogante.

Para cuando Peter regreso de sus recuerdos. Malia estaba despotricando todo lo inútil que era. Farfullando cosas como ¡Solo tenías que buscarlo!, y ¿porque estas vagando por el bosque?.

Peter gruño y luego cambio su mal humor para hablarle con notable paciencia a Malia. – El cazador esta en medio de una cita con la madre de tu alfa y no se tu pero no me gusta ser un mal tercio. Te prometo que Iré por el en cuanto ella se marche.

– No tenemos todo el día Peter. Necesitamos contactarlo.

 **-** Derek puede soportar unas horas más.

 **-** Stiles no opina lo mismo.

 **-** Desde cuando nos tiene que importar lo que piense ese mocoso. Ser un policía no le está sumando puntos.

 **-** Ahgg! ¡Peter!

Malia camino apurada casi arrastrando a su padre hacia la casa Argent. Pero nunca se imaginaron encontrarse con la casa destrozada y un par de cuerpos tirados boca abajo en el suelo cerca del auto tan destrozado como la casa.

 **-** Juro que no tuve nada que ver.

– confianza, eh!.

 **-** Estaban enteros y saltando en una pata hace unos minutos.

¿Enserio, estabas a unos pasos y no te diste cuenta? - La cara de Peter era un poema - Mira cállate y ayúdame que si no respiran volveré a tener un solo padre y no seré yo la que te mate.

Adelanto. Próximo capítulo.

Lo que Peter no sabe es que Chris Argent también quedo prendido de esa extraña aura Hale. Mantuvo su sonrisa junto a su estado de ánimo durante todo el día ante el extraño encuentro. Desde que su padre lo insto a permanecer entre los cazadores él había querido conocer a esas dichosas manadas o al menos conversar apropiada mente con alguno de ellos. Pero ahora sabía que había desperdiciado una buena oportunidad. 


End file.
